Jealously
by smokAyyy
Summary: shizuo discover izaya got himself a girlfriend. Can shizu-chan admit hes jealous or will it eat away at him as he watches izaya walk away with his new girl SHIZUO/IZAYA dis calmer kalriah is mine she not apart of durarara nor do i own DRRR! warning sexually theme and bad language


Shizuo signed as he put a hand into his pocket and felt the package of Cigarettes in it and pulled it out. Looking up at the sky thinking where is that scum Izaya. Lighting up his cigarette and taking a few puffs. Almost dropping it when he noticed,

"_Wait, why am I thinking about that rat?"_

"_Awe Shizu-chan you were thinking about me am  
flattered" _Izaya snickered as he walked out of an ally way, keeping a good distance away from the blonde. Shizuo glared at Izaya with hatred in his eyes.

"_Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro and stay away from me scum"_ Shizuo added as he walked a few steps closer to him. They glared at each other for a moment then Izaya smirked.

"_I would stay out of Ikebukuro if…"_ Izaya added walking over to Shizuo and putting his hand on Shizuo's muscular chest feeling his heart pound with rage.

"_If only Shizu-chan didn't miss me as much, I know you where lonely while I was gone."_ He hugs Shizuo tightly. Shizuo confused at that moment let Izaya just stand their hugging him letting Izaya burry his face into Shizuo chest. Then realizing what was happening pushing Izaya frantically and taking a swing out him, As Izaya dodged it, missing only by a hair.

"_What the hell are you taking about flea?! I didn't miss you!" _

"_Oh come now Shizu-chan lets clam down now I didn't come here so we can kill each other" _Shizuo still not believing him stood their ready for anything Izaya might throw at him.

"_I came here so you can congratulate me"_

"_C...Congratulate?" _

"_Yes for getting a girlfriend" he grins happily _

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_How rude Shizu-chan you think I can't get a girl, how insensitive"_

"_N…no I didn't mean it like that" _Shizuo stood their confused and thinking how and when did the flea get a girl. Who was she? What did she look like? Is he lying? All of these questions came rattling into Shizuo head with no answer to any of them which ended up pissing him off.

"_I know what you're thinking you think am lying huh? Well am not her name is Karliah and I love her but don't get me wrong Shizu-chan I still like you so don't get jealous"_

"_Their no way in Hell I would be jealous! Your personal life doesn't concern me!" _

"_Oh what's this has your heart break already began?"_ Izaya laughed while doing a spin avoiding the mail box that went flying at him barely missing, As Shizuo chased Izaya though town, ripping out poor innocent stop signs and vending machine, throwing them from miles at the raven headed red eyed glowing information broker.

_**Later that week**_

Shizuo find himself Izaya-less. He hasn't seen that flea in a while maybe he really had a girlfriend. He finds himself wondering the town acting as if he had nothing better to do when suddenly out of the quarter of his eye he sees Izaya coming out of restaurant. He clenches his fist ready to throw the nearby trash can when a girl walks out clinging onto to Izaya arm. Flipping her long black hair back and battering her long eyelashes at him giggling as she was wrapped in Izaya favorite, most worn jacket. She was all dolled up with make-up and everything; they appeared to be on a date. They smile at each other and as they walk away.

Shizuo clenches his chest feeling a weird sinking feeling while with the other hand gripping the trash can so hard that he was denting it. He walks away with this tight feeling in his chest not knowing what to think.

"_DAMN IT"_ he shouts punching the wall making a dent and causing cracks to go up and down the wall.

"_Why do I feel this way? What did that snake do?"_ standing their confused, with a weird feeling in his chest. Could it be was he really jealous. Could he accept that?

_**The next day**_

Shizuo find himself restlessly lying in the empty park's bench. It's late and there's a cold breeze in the air, after coming back from a long day of debt collecting. He takes a deep sign seeing his breath in the air, which wrecked of alcohol, as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes and lights his last cigarette. He goes to smoke it when suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs the cigarette chucking it somewhere else. Surprised at the moment he finds himself having his sun glasses being pulled off his face. He sits up quickly to see who the hell would waste his last cigarette and steal his shades away.

"_You know smoking is bad for you….you can die from it and you're still very young"_ The familiarly voice brought a chill through his body, he looks over his shoulder to see Izaya putting on his shade and leaning against a tree crossing his arms.

"_You miss me?"_

"_You Bastard that was my last cigarette damn it; give me back my dam shades you flea!"_

"_So Shizu-chan you didn't miss me, because I...!" Shizuo pins Izaya against the tree causing the wood from the tree to puncher his skin. _

"_Shizuo-Chan?"_

"_Shut up flea don't mess with it would be wise to shut the fuck up."_

"_Ah Shizuo you wreck of alcohol, have u been drinking is it because I haven't been with you in a while are you lonely or are you feeling J.E.A.O.U.L.S"_ he grins, but disappears at the moment, Shizuo eyes fill with rage as he wraps his cold hand around Izaya's neck gripping it. Giving him a death

"_W...What are you doing"_ Izaya gasped as he griped Shizuo hand he starts to tremble his lips turn blue then purple trying to gasp for air.

"_Ugh….S…stop s…Shizuo"_ Izaya gasped trying to get the words out, eyes widen thinking he's got me he really going to kill me today right here….right now. The shades slowly start to fall off Izaya face as he slowly starts to loose conciseness. Shizuo grip slowly starts to loosen Izaya gasps for air as his color comes back to his face, watching Shizuo body fall to the floor lifelessly. He falls to his knees panting.

"_What the hell"_ he pants as he rubbing his neck. He crawls over to the monster he just witness up close and personal. He feels his forehead he sighs he has a fever…..not to mention drunk.

"_Mm…huh"_ Shizuo find himself slowly waking up with a cool rag on his forehead and changed out of his normal (bartender) outfit into a bath robe.

"_I probably pasted out" _the blonde said trying to sit up when he realized his arm and legs where tightly strapped down. Lost and confused at the moment he also noticed this wasn't his house. Frantically thrash around trying to make out the situation.

"_Damn it, I don't remember anything" _

"_So you don't remember what you did to me Shizuo"_ he turns to the door only to see Izaya leaning up against the door way with his neck bandaged up. Shizuo looked at him then looked away. Starting to remember what he did.

"_Untie me, and where are my clothes"_

"_That's all you got to say to me Shizuo?"_ the blond didn't make eye contact as he said in mumble yes….the room grew quite. Nothing but awkward silence filled the room.

"_Shizu-chan you should really be more honest with yourself, the only thing honest about you is…."_ Izaya walks over to Izaya plants himself on his lap, moving his face closers to Shizuo's and untying the robe.

"_Your body"_ Izaya grins, moving his hand down Shizuo chest and getting lower.

" _?! W…what the hell are you do...Ah"_ The blonde gasped as Izaya's skillful hands pumped him. The room filled him silent moans, Shizuo bit his lips to muffle them out of embarrassment.

_"Ara~, your already this hard Shizuo-Chan I barely touched you"_

"_B…bastard"_ the blonde gasped as Izaya removed the robe exposing his erection out in the letting the cold air hit it. Izaya pumped him harder and faster having the coolness of the air and the warmth of Izaya hand feel him.

"_Jealously really does bring the worst out of you Shizu-chan"_ he snickered licking his lips. The blonde hand so many things to say to him but could only let out a loud gasp as Izaya warm moist mouth engulfed his length, making him tense up due to this new feeling.

"_Ne~? What's this Shizu-chan…are you a virgin"_ barely getting the words out as he rapidly sucked him off. The sound of him talking only sent out vibrations causing the blonde so much pleasure as Izaya sucked and stroked him all he could get out was

"_F…Fuck"_, he moaning feeling a sudden pressure.

"_C…Cumming!"_ Shizuo gasped, as pre-cum flowed down his length making it all the more reason for Izaya to in joy himself more.

"_Ah-ah not yet"_ he grinned tying a string around his erection.

"_I won't let you cum until you tell me the truth"_ he grinned stroking him while sucking the top of his length with both his skillful hands and tongue.

"_!? You damn snake….ugh ah"_ throwing his hand back arching his back trembling with pleasure. Loud moans filled the room echoing though the room only causing Izaya to get hard himself watching the blond sweat glitter in the light as he tossed his head back. With his one free hand stroking himself moaning at the pleasure causing more vibration to be sent though Shizuo body making him tug at the ropes making them become loose due to his monsters strength.

He could take it any longer he tugged at the ropes one final time causing them to snap off he quickly pulled the string off his length causing white liquid to fill Izaya mouth, Surprising him causing him to swallow some of it. Izaya gasp pulling away but only to be pinned down by Shizuo. Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment only to find himself complete helpless. Shizuo looked at Izaya his eyes filled with rage but noticing his cum slide down Izaya's mouth dripping onto his neck. Shizuo had other things in mind for him but couldn't help himself but lick the white liquid from his neck kisses up to his lips. Izaya was of course surprised at the moment but didn't question anything while Shizuo's tongue enters his mouth. The long kisses lasted up until it was interrupted by Izaya gasp as the blonde stroked him. Gasping and moaning as Shizuo teased him by playing with nipples pinching and rubbing them while taking off Izaya's shirt only to make the blonde more excited exposing his pale milky skin.

"_S….s…Shizu-c….AH"_ he gasped loudly only to be interrupted as Shizuo shoved his two fingers in Izaya mouth.

"_Mmhh"_ Izaya mumbled sucking on the blonde's two long fingers. He pulled them out with saliva dripped from them still stroking him, moving the two went fingers down to Izaya's entrance circle it causing Izaya to squirm out of pleasure. Then entering causing the man to gasp and hiss in pain then beginning to relax as Shizuo found a certain spot causing him to moaning loudly.

"_Heh…found it"_ he grinned sucking Izaya nipple and gently biting it causing it to turn red. Izaya face flushed having to given in to the pleasure.

"_s..Shizu-chan…cu…Cuming"_ he gasped as white liquid squirted out causing Izaya to throw his head back gripping the sheets, He laid their panting crossing his arms over his face. Shizuo pulled Izaya legs up to his shoulders caressing his thighs and gripping sides. He leaned forward to Izaya neck kissing his neck that was bandaged up.

"_Am sorry…and I was"_ the blonde mumbled hating to admit it. Izaya surprised removed his arm from his face looked at him.

"_Eh, what was that shizu-cha NNh"_ Izaya moaned as Shizuo enter his body finally being connecting to him, he began to thrust slowly then rapidly causing Izaya to grip the sheet almost ripping them from the intense pleasure. Loud moans filled the room coming from both men as most of the moans where interrupted by each of them made out with each other causing saliva to run down the side of their mouths pulling away for air with saliva connecting the two then going back for more as each of Shizuo thrust got stronger, but he too had his limit both of the each felt pressure build up down there.

"_Cu….cumin am Cumming!"_ Izaya shouted as Shizuo pulled him up causing him to hit the right spot making Izaya's arms to wrapped around Shizuo's body letting the cum fly out of his length then gripping his Shizuo shoulders having his finger dig into it as Shizuo released his cum into Izaya filling his entrance up with it, Throwing both their heads back from extreme pleasure, Falling back onto the bed giving each other one last kiss before passing out.

_**The next morning **_

Shizuo awoke to a morning kiss from Izaya.

"_Morning Shizu-chan"_ Izaya smiles as Shizuo sat up looking up.

"_You happy now"_ Shizuo said angrily

"_Eh?"_ he blinked

"_That I told you the truth"_

"_Oh yes Shizu-chan I was touched" he smiled at him_

"_Now I have to be honest with you"_

"_Huh"_ now it was Shizuo turn to blink

"_That girl I was with Karliah, she not my girlfriend she's my cousin. I was interested in what Shizu-chan might do when you found out I had a girlfriend"_ he grinned and laughed kissing Shizuo checking leaping from bed. Shizuo eye twitched his face filled with angry.

"_I still love you Shizu-chan if that helps"_ he laughed from the other room

"_IZAYAAA-KUNN"_ the blonde roared as he flew up from the bed.

"_Let me show you how much I Love you!"_ he shouted running into the other room chasseing the man around the place, Watching Izaya face fill with happiness as he dodges each of his bows. Shizuo couldn't help but smile…

**Authors note;** I hope you guys liked it this is my first time writing something like this so please go easy on me, but tell me how you felt about it and your opinions it could help me in the future for when I write more, If you have any subjections on what I could write next just pm me or something thanks for reading this. :3


End file.
